


Do you ever look at someone and wonder “what is going on inside their head?” If the answer is no, then too bad you get to find out anyways. If the answer is yes, well here you go, I hope you enjoy.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: What The Pudding Did I Write [4]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Yup this is a thing I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Daehyun has a crush on this dude named Jongup but he was to nervous to ask him out. With the help of his friends, will Daehyun finally be able to get the Moon or will he fall short from achieving happiness.





	Do you ever look at someone and wonder “what is going on inside their head?” If the answer is no, then too bad you get to find out anyways. If the answer is yes, well here you go, I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story has nothing to do with the actual fic.

Jongup,  _ Jongup,  _ **Jongup,** Jongup,  **_Jongup,_ ** Moon Jongup… Daehyun didn't know what was going on but he did know that Jongup was a 10/10 and that was enough to get by. Or so he thought.

“Jung Daehyun!” The teacher yelled, snapping said guy out of his Jongup trance. “Can you be so kind and answer the question?” Daehyun looked around the room and thought,  _ shiiiit, what class am I even in. _

“No thanks.” Daehyun said before noping out of the classroom. He walked mindlessly around the halls until he found himself existing the school threw the back doors. He wasn't surprised to see Junhong sitting on the back steps, texting away non stop, or maybe he was playing a game. Whatever the case may be, Daehyun plopped himself next to the boy and leaned onto the younger’s side.

“What's up Daedaedae.” Junhong asked not taking his eyes off his phone. 

“Nothin much Kirby, just the usual.” Daehyun said boredly.

“Thinkin about Jongup again? I don't see why you don't just ask him out already… I mean you two already do the do, I don't see why you're both too pussy to take the next step.” Junhong huffed before finally putting his phone away.

“Love is a complicated thing, Junhong. I could ask you the same thing about Youngjae.” Daehyun defended himself. 

“One, my situation with Youngjae was nothing like yours. Unlike you and Jongup, who basically tell eachother your undying love for the other everyday, Youngjae had never shown interest in anyone ever and two I already asked him out so fuck you.” Junhong was now full on pout mode and it was adorable really.

“Okay so love is only complicated in dramas but its still nerve-wracking to ask out the love of your life. Anyways what’d he say?” Daehyun aksed.

“What?” Junhong asked back.

“Youngjae.”

“What about Youngjae?” 

“What did he say.”

“What did Youngjae say about what?”

“What the fuck did Youngjae say when you asked him out!” Daehyun yelled, clearly pissed off.

“Oh, that.” Junhong shrugged his shoulders. Daehyun waited a few moments for the younger to say more but was only met with silence.

“Soooo… Are you going to tell me?” Daehyun asked.

“Nope.” Came Junhong’s reply.

“What!? Why not?” Daehyun whined loudly.

“Because fuck you.” Junhong laughed.

“Hey! You fuckers want to go on an adventure?” the two males looked up to see Youngjae, Jongup and Himchan in the distance. “Well do you?” Youngjae was tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Sure!” Daehyun yelled back before getting up and dusting off his pants. Junhong followed close behind.

“So where we goin?” Daehyun asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

“These two have been talking about smurf hunting since this morning.” Himchan sighed obviously disappointed.

“Then why are you coming along?” Junhong asked before Daehyun could.

“Because I think it’ll be funny when they fail, plus Yongguk is off doing god knows what.” Himchan pouted.

“Isn't he cleaning his apartment so you can move in? Why don't you go help him?” Junhong asked with slight sas.

“Is that what he’s doing? Why doesn't he tell me these things.” Himchan muttered. “Welp it can't be helped now, I'm already too invested in this.” 

“You just don't want to clean.” Daehyun accused and Himchan shrugged his shoulders with a guilty as charged grin.

“Shhhh, we’re here.” Youngjae said as he and Jongup crouched down, slowly peeking thru a bush. The other three were too caught up in their conversation to notice the drastic change in environment.

“Where the fuck are we? I swear we were just in the city, when the fuck did we enter a forest?” Daehyun asked looking around, he let out a yelp when Jongup pulled him down next to him.

“Shut up or we’ll been noticed.” Jongup hissed. It was quiet for a few minutes then everyone jumped when they heard voices, looking threw the bush revealed tiny little blue folk going about their daily lives. Smurfs were real…??

“Wait these aren't smurfs.” Junhong said suddenly.

“What do you mean? They're tiny and blue.” Youngjae argued back.

“No he has a point, they look more like those people from avatar.” Himchan said.

“The last Airbender?” Jongup asked.

“No the movie with the blue cat people.” Himchan rolled his eyes while Jongup pouted. God, did Daehyun want to kiss those adorable little lips.

“So what are we going to do?” Junhong asked, interrupting Daehyun daydream.

“We're going to sneak in, place this bomb and get the fuck out.” Youngjae said, opening his backpack to reveal the death contraption.

“Wait, we’re going to kill them?” Himchan gasped in shock, only to receive blank stares.

“Bitch, what part of ‘ _ Smurf hunting’  _ didn't imply mass genocide?” Youngjae was honestly appalled by the older’s stupidly.

“No offense dude but that was a dumb question…” Junhong agreed with Youngjae and made Himchan pout even more.

“Fuck you guys.” the oldest whined, if only Yongguk was here, he would have taken his side. Except Yongguk was here, kinda.

“Doesn't that smurf look like Yongguk?” Jongup pointed out, causing everyone to look.

“Holy shit it does!” Daehyun wheezed.

“Oh my god, Himchan is dating a smurf.” Youngjae barked out a laugh.

“I thought we agreed these weren't smurfs but the avatar people.” Himchan said with a bewildered face.

“We didn't agree on shit, smurf fucker.” Jongup giggled while Junhong laughed loudly. The fact they weren't spotted yet was amazing.

“Let's call him over.” Daehyun suggested.

“Wait-” but before Jongup could stop his big beautiful idiot, Daehyun threw a rock, nailing the avatar cat smurf in the head. The confused blue Yongguk look alike turned towards them and Daehyun waved excitedly while the others facepalmed. 

“Daehyun you do know just because he looks like Yongguk doesn't mean he is Yongguk. You just blew our cover and if we die I'm going to kill you.” Youngjae said shoving the older boy harshly.

“You can't kill a dead body if your already dead.” Daehyun shoved Youngjae back.

“Fucking watch me.” Youngjae was about to push back but Junhong interrupted their squabbling. 

“Everyone hush, he's coming towards us.” Junhong said, making everyone shut up and look at the new arrival.

“What the fuck are you guys doing here?” Yongguk asked.

“Holy shit it is Yongguk.” Jongup said under his breath.

“Oh no, I am a smurf fucker.” Himchan muttered to himself.

“We were wondering the same thing, why didn't you tell us you were a smurf?” Daehyun asked.

“well, that's a long story.” Yongguk looked up and to the left, everyone followed his gaze.

_ It all started four-ish years ago, Yongguk’s people were in danger because humans wanted everything they had. Yongguk’s village was the last one left and to better understand their enemy, they sent a sleeper agent into the human lands to gather intelligence so they could fight back and take back what was rightfully theirs. This morning Yongguk was retrieved and all his intel was recorded, the fall of humanity was approaching. _

“And that's the gist of it.” Yongguk finished his story and stopped looking into the distance.

“So how did you regain your memory?” Youngjae asked.

“They gave me this green pill that made me forget everything about the smurfs and then a purple pill to get it all back.” Yongguk answered, everyone tried their best to not laugh about him being a smurf.

“What about us?” Himchan asked once he composed himself.

“I'm sorry Himchan but I have a kid and wife to take care of, I love you but I can't abandon my family, I love them just as much.” Everyone gasped and Himchan was heartbroken.

“I understand… Just one last thing, met us over by those trees over there in your human form and bring some of those green pills, so we can have a proper goodbye.” Himchan said.

“I can do that but why do you need the green pills?” Yongguk asked as he got up.

“Well you said they make us forget about smurfs so wouldn't it be best if we all forgot about this place?” Himchan mumbled and everyone agreed with his logic. They all watched as Yongguk walked away, he was so tiny and cute. Once he was out of site Himchan pulled Youngjae up with.

“C’mon, we gotta hurry before Yongguk comes back.” Youngjae looked at the oldest confused. “The bomb Youngjae. I'm not about to lose Yongguk to some tiny asd blue smurf furries.” Himchan hissed.

“Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to fake taking the pill and then wipe them all out another day. Come on we can sneak around the side.” Youngjae slung his backpack on his shoulder.

“You three stay here incase Yongguk comes back, tell him we went to the bathroom or something.” Himchan said before following Youngjae.

“Sooo now what?” Daehyun asked.

“We could make out.” Jongup offered.

“Not while I'm here!” Junhong forced his way in between the two so they couldn't even try.

“You're no fun!” Daehyun pouted.

“And you're still single.” Junhong retorted. Daehyun opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

“Hey Daehyun wanna get married?” Jongup suddenly asked, holding a out ring pop.

“Fuck yeah I do!” Daehyun let the younger boy put the candy ring around the tip of his ring finger. “Ha Junhong, in your face! I'm getting married before you!” Daehyun shouted in triumph. The two younger boys shared a look before laughing at Daehyun.

“What are you laughing about?” Youngjae asked coming back with an empty backpack.

“Jongup asked Daehyun to marry him.” Junhong said still giggly.

“Fucking finally.” Youngjae smiled and patted Daehyun on the back.

“Did Yongguk come back yet?” Himchan asked biting his lower lip.

“I'm here.” Yongguk appeared from the bush again but this time human. Yongguk handed them all a green pill and a water bottle before hugging everyone goodbye.

“Cheers, I guess.” Youngjae said as they clinked their water bottles together. Nobody actually drank the water except for Yongguk who ended up passed out within seconds.

“Well that was easy.” Jongup said dragging Yongguk’s body farther away from the smurf village.

“I'm surprised how fast these pills dissolve in water, we should probably save the other ones just in case.” Junhong said, Himchan placed the unused pills in his pocket.

“You guys ready for the fireworks?” Youngjae grinned widely.

“Light em upp!” Daehyun hooted. With a press of a button the whole smurf village was engulfed in explosions and fire, it didn't take long for the whole village to be turned into ashes.

“Fuck you smurfette, Yongguk is mine.” Himchan muttered. Youngjae was about to make a witty comment but something caught everyone's eye, a golden glow erupted from the center of the village. Youngjae quickly went over and grabbed whatever it was, gasping when he saw what it was 

“I got the golden snitch Bitches!” Youngjae held up a pair of winged golden balls in his hand.

“Fuck yeah Hufflepuff!” Jongup whooped. The other three just watched as Youngjae and Jongup dance around for a bit. 

“We should probably get going.” Himchan said as he struggled to pick up Yongguk, lucky for him he had Jongup and Junhong to help and by help he means doing all the work. They drop Yongguk and Himchan off at their apartment while the other four slowly make their way back home.

“We should have victory sex.” Daehyun said out of nowhere.

“I'm down.” Jongup smirked then looked at the other two.

“We’ll pass this time, we have a plane to catch.” Youngjae shrugged his shoulders.

“You guys going somewhere? Why wasn't I invited?” Daehyun pouted.

“Because it's  _ our _ honeymoon, dumbo.” Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“It's who’s honeymoon?” Daehyun asked with wide eyes.

“Mine and Junhong’s? Boi, did you forget or something?” Youngjae looked very unimpressed.

“When the fuck did you two get married!?” Daehyun shouted.

“What the fuck do you mean “When did you get married?” You were the fucking best man, Daehyun!” Youngjae shouted back.

“What do you  _ meeean!  _ I don't remember any of this!” Daehyun felt like he was having a meltdown, was this some sort of fever dream?

“Babe look at your camera roll.” Jongup chuckled and Daehyun did just that. His phone was filled with pictures of the wedding and it all came back to him.

“Shit, I forgot all of this. Damn you booze.” Daehyun muttered darkly.

“You're fucking stupid.” Youngjae grumbled.

“But we still love you!” Junhong chirped as he pulled Daehyun into a hug.

“Hey, speak for yourself.” Youngjae said but didn't fight back when he was pulled into the hug as well. Jongup joined in too because why not.


End file.
